


"I Can't Lose You"

by hedaharmony



Series: Clexa Prompt Fill [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307 rewritten, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sad Clarke, lexa survives, prompt series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaharmony/pseuds/hedaharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1- "I Can't Lose You"<br/>Lexa survives 307, and Clarke realises just what Lexa means to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Can't Lose You"

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of prompts on tumblr and so this is the first of a series of Clexa prompt fills.  
> All prompts found here https://cliffovevo.tumblr.com/post/122268261639/prompts-send-me-them-pls-i-want-to-write-rn and I will post in order as often as I can.

Prompt 1

“I Can’t Lose You”

*****

“There’s nothing you can do now,” Lexa uttered, face strangely calm despite the situation. “The next commander will protect you.”

I felt my heart break more with each passing second as Lexa lost more and more blood.

“I don’t want the next commander, I want you,” I whispered.

It was then Octavia burst in the room, Indra following.

“Clarke, where are you we need to leave,” she yelled.

As the two entered the room, they saw me, hands pressed against the gunshot wound on Lexa’s stomach, and with that, ran forward, and began to help.

*****

It was many hours later, and my body was mentally and physically exhausted, but Lexa was alive. We had managed to save her. It was close, and I thought we had lost her many times, but working together with Indra, Octavia and the healer, Lexa was still alive and still the commander.

Lexa had still enforced the barricade, determined to end the conflict between her people. However, Octavia and I stayed on this side. Titus was now also held in the dungeons at the bottom of the Polis tower, though I was still unaware of what his fate would become, as he was the only flamekeeper. 

I knocked on the heavy doors of her bedroom, more of an announcement of my arrival than awaiting entry, as she knew I was coming. I entered her bedroom, bringing with me some water and medication, so she would heal well, and be strong again, and soon, to carry on her duties as commander.

She lay back against the fresh furs on her bed, still looking strong despite her condition, which left me in awe. No matter what, she was always so in control, which was something I couldn’t help but admire.

“Klark,” she greeted me. Her eyes followed my form as I walked towards her after closing the doors.

I sat beside her, handing her the water, along with some herbal medicine I had got to fight any infection. She took the medicine quickly, then followed with drinking the water. I lifted her shirt to ensure nothing had gone wrong with the freshly stitched wound. She flinched slightly as I brushed a finger lightly over it, and my eyes connected with hers in an apologetic glance.

As I looked at her face, and realised she was still alive, still here, I felt tears well up in my eyes, and slip down my pale cheeks. Lexa slowly lifted her hand to wipe my tears away, and I leant my face into her hand, revelling in the simple touch.

“Clarke, all is okay. You saved me,” she told me, looking deeply into my eyes.

“You almost died today,” I whispered. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

I leant forward and pressed my lips softly against hers, no movement, just relishing in her presence that I had almost lost. As our lips were connected I began to sob, until our lips disconnected, and I buried my face in Lexa’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be crying. You’re the one who almost died, but I- I just thought you were gone.”

“You never have to apologize to me, Clarke,” she spoke into my hair, pressing her lips softly against my head.

I carried on crying into her neck for many more minutes, and by the time I had calmed down I noticed Lexa had moved us into a much more comfortable position, as she lay down with my body curled into her side.

“I can’t lose you, Lexa.” I declared, as I lay on my side, eyes staring directly into hers. “I came too close today, and I never want to feel that way again. I don’t want either of us to die any time soon. I said, a long time ago now, that I wasn’t ready, but I am now. I need you.”  
Lexa leant forwards, pressing our lips together once more. 

“You have me, Clarke. You are mine and I am yours.”

Her declaration made me begin to cry again, and this time I felt her tears as well. We had both finally found what we wanted: each other.

“I lied, Lexa.” Her face grew apprehensive, unsure of what I was talking about, so I quickly began talking again to clarify. “I didn’t back you for my people. I backed you because I believed in you, though no one else may have. It was all for you, I stayed for you. Even after everything at the mountain, it was always you.”

“I love you, Klark kom Skaikru. I will do everything in my power to protect you, and myself by extension. You will never have to worry about losing me again.”

“I love you, too,” I replied, as our lips met in the middle, softly moving over each other’s. Lexa’s hand held my waist, as I let mine cradle her face. Our lips detached but my hands remained on her face, slowly tracing over each feature, as if I was committing everything about her to memory.

Moving down, I placed my head in the crook of her neck once more, and I left a trail of soft kisses against the skin of her neck. Our fingers interlocked, and I held on tight, afraid to let go. I felt my hand being lifted, and then the feeling of her soft lips pressed to the back of my hand in a simple gesture.

After some time, I grew tired, lying in Lexa’s arms, and so I sank deeper into her embrace, and closed my eyes. I buried my face in her neck, and slowly fell asleep with her arms around me.

I awoke when the light in the room grew, and my eyes fluttered open to see only light. They then focused to see Lexa staring down at me, a soft smile on her bare face and the light surrounded her figure like a halo. There was no war paint or headpiece, no braids, no commander. Just Lexa kom Trikru, a young girl with so much power, a young girl that was mine, and that I was determined never to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> tumblr- strangelywondxrful  
> twitter- sunshinecxbello  
> insta- twentyonemeg


End file.
